Hands of Fate
by CrazedRevelation
Summary: James is a Male Diclonius born in the United Kingdom, the virus now spreading from Japan to Europe. This is his story about how far he will go to protect those he loves. Full summary in the first chapter!


Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or its respective character. Lynn Okamoto does though.

Story Summary:

James is a Male Diclonius born in the United Kingdom, the virus now spreading from Japan to Europe. This is when the Diclonius birth rate began a rapid increase into the highest it's ever been. This is his story about how far he will go to protect those he loves, while trying to stay as 'human' as possible despite not being so.

Authors Comments:

I know what some of you are thinking. "Why aren't you writing Fate + Vampire"? Well don't worry, I'm not quitting it. Because Fate/Stay Night has such a HUGE amount of information to research, not to mention that I have to read Tsukihime as well due to vampires being a huge part in the story, I'm putting it on the side for a while and will return to it every so often. Until then, I will be writing this Fic to fill in the gap.

I will just say now that this Fanfic was inspired by Numbnuts 10's "Angel of Massacre" fanfic. I do like the idea of showing how Diclonius from countries other than Japan cope with everyday life. Don't worry, I'll try and differentiate from his, even if the beginning may be a tad similar.

Warning: This Fanfiction contains violence and scenes readers may find disturbing.

Chapter 1: The Life before...

This dream was pretty much the same as last time and the time before. In fact, for the past few weeks all I've been dreaming about is just a dark room. It was small and cramped, making me feel almost claustrophobic. Strange considering that outside this dream, I'm normally fine in small spaces. But when I'm in this dark room, I feel scared. I'm unable to escape from this place because I am unable to move my arms. At first I assume it's because there bound together. However upon closer inspection, I notice that my arms are just not there, instead being bloody stumps cut off just above the elbows. As the dream carries on, the fear leaves me and is replaced by a sudden rage and as if the room responds to my feelings, the walls start bleeding. As the blood on the walls start to drip down, odd noises seep through into the room. Sometimes it growling noises made by some sort of animal. Other times it several voices screaming at once. The dream would end when the walls begin to crack and then finally crumble to reveal nothing but pure red. This is always the part where I wake up.

I awoke to another bright day, the light beaming from the widely opened curtains. Although If I recall correctly, I shut them the night before. There were little to no clouds today, same as yesterday. It's hard to believe that its getting close to the end of summer as usually the weather here starts to become for lack of a better word, Crap. I hear several quick pattering footsteps downstairs and muffled laughter and voices. I guess everyone else in the family is up then. I rollover to my left to read my clock.

"9:30am"

For me that's kind of early. Although I felt that I couldn't go back to sleep with everyone else being up and about. I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and slung a shirt on, having already slept in my shorts. Before I left my room, I decided to quickly brush my unruly hair. For some strange reason, It just sticks out like it has a mind of its own. When I look into the mirror, I get my daily reminder of why I am absolutely different to a lot of people around here.

"Good Morning Gentlemen" I say jokingly.

The recipients of my welcome were the incredibly familiar horns sticking out of my head. For as long as I can remember I had these things poking out of my cranium. If I were to presume that I was born with these things, then I had best apologise to my mother the trouble they would have caused during my birth. Another annoying thing about me was my pink hair and red eyes. No matter how many time I dye the damning thing, a month later the pink slowly returns like a parasite. Now if I was a girl this would be fine, hell some guys would find it cute. However due to the organ attached to my nether regions I can confirm that I am indeed a boy. As a result, pink hair isn't exactly the best hair colour to have. I take a closer look at my roots and see a slight twinge of the accursed pink in all that black hair.

"I think I can get away with just a few more weeks" I convince myself, trying to avoid needing to buy more hair dye.

Now looking somewhat presentable, I leave my room to say 'Good Morning' to my loving family. I walk downstairs, the wooden steps creaking and announcing my descent into the hall. Again, I heard the same rapid footsteps approaching towards me, getting louder and louder until...

"James!" A tiny voice cried out loud with joy followed by a tiny pink haired girl dove head first straight into my stomach and squeezed me tight. All the while, I feel two tiny things poking into me. I grab the girl and pick her up so our red eyes meet.

"Well Good morning Marie. How's our pink pointy fur ball doing?" I greeted my little sister

"Hey that's mean" said Marie, her lips pouting. "I'm not a fur ball"

"Whatever ever short stuff. You wanna go on my shoulders again"? I ask her. For some reason, she always asks to sit on top of my shoulders. Perhaps she just likes feeling taller than everyone else. Regardless, I decided to beat her to the punch today. She nodded vigorously and she went from pouting to forming the biggest smile her small mouth could muster. I lifted her high enough for her to touch the ceiling and put behind my head, each leg resting on my shoulders. She grabbed tightly around my horns as if they were reigns. So as you can tell, both my sister and I have this condition with horns and pink hair. As a result, we got pretty close on the basis of having the same problems and being different from other kids. Needless to say that for me, growing up wasn't easy. Kids usually pick on others who are different and me and my horns stuck out like a sore thumb. Names were called, Horns were pulled. Pretty much all the things you could make fun of out of kid like me. Although after a few 'incidents', the kids stopped bullying. I guess it was because every time they did, something bad would happen like they would suddenly fall over and break bones or they would fly straight into a wall. While at the time I felt like they got what was coming to them, looking back I feel kind of sorry for them. I decided to stop dwelling on the past and say hi to the parents in the kitchen.

The aroma of frying bacon and eggs flew across my nose, making my stomach growl in response. It's been such a long time since I was gifted was such a delicious meal. I floated into the kitchen, following the aroma along the way.

"Look who's up so early. Smelt the food?" A voice came from the table. It was a man wearing relatively formal clothing, reading the newspaper.

"Well Dad it was both that and this thing here waking me up". I shake my head with my sister still attached, firmly gripping my horns.

"Oh so that's what's growing on your head. And I thought the pointy things on your head formed a little girl". My Dad laughed at his poor attempt at humour.

"H~eeeeeeeeeeey!" Marie pouted again.

"Well I guess this is the last stop" I tell Marie. I lift her off my shoulders and put her down on a chair next to the table.

"Can we do it again later? Please, Please, Please?" Marie asked in desperation. She then made her infamous 'Puppy Dog' face. It would be cold and heartless to tell her no when she makes that face.

"Alright I promise" I responded. I patted her head like a little puppy.

"Breakfast is ready!" A female voice called out from behind me. I turned around to see my mother working over the fryer on top of the oven. She just finished turning off the gas and putting the food on the plates. "Oh James your awake" She greeted me.

"Yeah I know. I almost had a heart attack when he came down this early" My father chuckled.

"How's my young man today?"

"Just living as I always do" I respond in a sarcastic manner.

We all sat down to eat and go through our usual conversations. Mostly just the parents asking if I'm looking to college. I wasn't really all that too bothered about it. During a few familiarisation days, it seemed just like secondary school. They also asked Marie about her starting primary school. Makes me feel like an old man thinking about how it's been over a decade since I started being in education. Of course, like I mentioned before, I was picked on for both my odd hair and eye colour and horns. I took me a while before I realised all I had to do was dye my hair and wear a hat most of the time to rectify this. I'm going to assume Marie's going to have it easier. For the first few years, we could just wave the horns off as hair decorations. But I swore that as a bigger brother to Marie that if she ever gets picked on like me, I'll solve that problem straight away.

Soon breakfast ended and like any other teenager my age, I went straight up back to my room. I pulled out my laptop and began browsing the internet for various things. Now what most teenagers would look for would be pointless Cat videos on Youtube or certain sites that parents would drop dead if they catch their kids doing certain things while watching certain videos. (Well maybe I'm not exempt from these things but I digress). I on the other hand research something which is usually quite hard to come by due to restriction of information. That is about the people with the same condition as me and Marie. It seems that a lot of people don't want information getting out about this as every time something is posted about the subject, it is swiftly removed in seconds. Even ridiculously vague forum posts and horrible quality photos and spared from the data purge. I myself have only gotten a handful of information about this.

The first is that people diagnosed with this condition are known as "Diclonius". Not exactly something I'd go around calling myself. The next is that whenever there is massacre or an event where dozens of people are torn apart, you've got a 80% chance that a Diclonius was involved. I've unfortunately seen evidence of this by searching this up at midnight with safe search off. I don't actually know why Diclonius causing these mass murders. I myself haven't got a thirst for violence and neither does Marie. I think. The last bit is a bit questionable. It is rumoured that the Diclonius have these 'powers' which allow them kill others without some much being near anyone. Most of the time they are addressed as "Vectors". However because they are invisible, there are no images of this. Furthermore, I don't think I have vectors as I don't see anyone around me spontaneously exploding. Then again I guess it could explain how the kids who bullied me got into those 'Accidents'. The details of Vectors also keep changing between posts. Some say that they only reach about a metre and a half. Others say they stretch to at least five metres. Either the vectors are different for each Diclonius or the sources are just unreliable. Frankly I could believe either one. As per usual I find nothing anywhere. I check Wikipedia, YouTube, Google (Hell I even tried 4Chan), but to no avail.

"Looks like the trails a cold and dead as usual" I mumble to myself in disappointment. To be fair I wasn't exactly expecting anything to show up due to the mysterious information hounds. It did get me thinking though about who exactly is doing this. I mean the internet is an uncontrollable haven of random information. How the hell has anyone managed to keep that tight a seal on the information of Diclonius? It has to be some sort of organization with a ton of money and connections to pretty much everything. The little conspiracy theorist in me had a field day for the entire day.

And so ends another day with me still staring at my computer. The sun has long since set, clock reading "10:30". I haven't even left the house at all today. Then again, I barely ever do. It's not like I have a lot of friends to go out to meet or anything. I guess it's because I don't have a likeable personality or anything. Although I actually don't mind staying inside the house all day. In fact I enjoy being on my own. Well technically I'm not alone. Because Mom and Dad usually work 9 to 5 jobs, I'm at home tidying the place up and looking after Marie. But besides that, I have the house all to myself. Marie usually stays in her room and plays with her toys. She seems to preoccupy herself pretty easily. Especially because she's at the age where she still has imaginary friends that she can still talk to. She sometimes has full blown conversations with herself that can be quite entertaining to watch. It reminds me of the time when I use to have an imaginary friend. However, my imaginary friend was quite different to most peoples. My imaginary friend was one of those 'Gets you into trouble' kinds. The ones that you blame on when you do something like smash a vase or something similar. I remember that I used to call him "Norman" or something along those lines. The thing that made Norman different to other imaginary friends were the things he tried to tell me to do. They were pretty dark like "Sharpen a pencil and stab the kid next to you" or "Pick up a chair and hit someone with it". Needless to say when it got to the point when my Mom caught me saying out loud...

"No Norman I won't kill Billy"

...that the child psychologist got involved. In the end we just chalked it up to me being over exposed to violent media such as movies and games. Looking back I call bull on that one. In the end they just made me watch mind numbingly childish movies until I was back in the mindset of a normal 6 year old kid. Since then, good 'ol Norm's been stored in my subconscious, hanging around the areas I don't bother treading. As long as the same thing doesn't happen to Marie, things should be alright.

I fling myself onto my bed and start flicking through the channels on the T.V. Strangely I always like watching the news.

"Let's see what's going on the big blue sphere known as Earth" I say to myself

More riots in some Middle Eastern countries, another person dead somewhere in the southwest. Why is the world so depressing? Nothing ever positive is on the news.

It's almost as if _**humans crave nothing but misery and sadness.**_

Huh? That was a weird thought. Oh well. Let's see last bit of news is...

"This is interesting". A single piece of news interests me, even though it really shouldn't. The news is being read out by a well dressed woman with a well spoken accent.

"Today in the eastern region of greater London, several dead have been discovered in a warehouse in Wembley. We are led to believe that the dead are military personal, due to the equipment being discovered on the person to be of those similar to the equipment used by our own armed forces. It is currently unknown what the reason is for their being at the warehouse, nor is it known how these men have died due to the area being sealed off. The only information we have is that the soldier were killed through unconventional means. The government have refused to answer any immediate questions, instead saying that they will respond in the next few days. The culprit or culprits are unknown and maybe still at large."

"Unconventional eh?" I say to myself. I probably may be jumping the gun, but maybe, just maybe, a Diclonius could be involved. After all, why would they use the term "Unconventional"? I mean the way Diclonius use their Vectors to kill can certainly be called unconventional. I rewind the T.V. back to the beginning of the report and stick my DVD recorder to record the entire thing. While watching it back, I ask myself a question.

"Why am I so interested in the Diclonius again?"

Is it because I want to find out what the hell I am without being cut up by mad scientists? Or do I just want to find another like me so that I don't feel so lonely? Honestly I never put that much thought into it. Once the recording is finished, I decided it was best to call it a night. I switch of the T.V and bed room light and wrap the bed covers around me. Now all I have to look forward to is that same sad dream again. I sigh to myself "Why can't I have normal dreams"?

"Well I guess it can't get too worse right?"

Oh how I was wrong.

Final Comment:

There you go! Chapter 1. Now you may be wondering "That was pretty light hearted for an Elfen Lied Fanfic. Yes, yes it was. This is why Chapter 2 is just going to be absolutely fun to write. Let's just say prepare for a BIG mood whiplash. Well go ahead and review my pretties. You know you want to.


End file.
